Malfunction Defense System
The distress signal is coming from a small space station orbiting an uninhabited planet. Their satellite defense system has gone haywire and their repair crew can't approach without being fired on. They're looking for help to fix or disable it. # Promise to help. #* You consider your options. #*# Simply fire on the defense system from a distance. #*#* You fire a few volleys but aren't able to penetrate the defense system's shields. Its weapons have no trouble piercing yours though, and you take minor damage before escaping. The station will need to find help elsewhere. #*#** Your ship takes 5''' hull damage, '''1 damage to a random system, and 1''' damage with a hull breach to another system. #*#* You fire a few volleys from a distance and it is clear the defense system is no match for your weapons. However, the station does not seem happy with your 'solution'. You salvage what you can and jump before there is trouble. #*#** You receive a '''low amount of scrap and resources. #*# #*#* You use your ion weaponry to disable the gun long enough for their repair crews to fix it. They message you, "I've never seen a weapon like that before! Thanks for your help! Please, accept this reward." #*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. #*# #*#* You use your ship's Cloaking to try to prevent the defense system from getting a lock. However before you are able to safely disable the system your cloaking gives out and you are forced to destroy the satellite. No one was harmed but they don't seem happy with your solution. #*#** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. #*# #*#* You use your ships Cloaking to prevent the defense system from getting a lock. Once closer, you hasten to disable the system without damaging it. It was a sloppy job but they appreciate it and offer a reward. #*#** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #*# #*#* Your ship's Advanced Cloaking allows you to approach the defense system without an issue. Once closer, you are able to safely disable the system. They thank you for your help and offer a reward. #*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. #*# #*#* Your crew-member is able to remotely fix the glitch in the defense AI, allowing the repair crew to close in and finish the job. The station gives you its thanks along with a reward. #*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. # Leave them alone. #* You can't help them so you prepare to move on. Trivia This event is called "DISTRESS_SATELLITE_DEFENSE" in the datafiles. There is another blue option involving a Lanius crewmember that does not appear in-game, but is still visible (commented out) in the code: # #* Your Lanius crewman appears to have a solution. The Lanius simply jumps out of the airlock towards the satellite. Apparently its lack of heat signatures renders it hidden from the satellite's targeting sensors. Once there he simply melts it down into scrap. You quickly pick him up and prepare to jump before the station can question your methods. #** You receive a high amount of scrap. Category:Hull Damage Risk Category:System Damage Risk Category:Hull Breach Risk